¡Venga, Rose, ríndete!
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Después de LS. Rose y Dimitri se toman unos días libres, y hacen una pequeña apuesta. Traducción de C'mon, Rose, Give In! de inako.
1. Chapter 1

**Damas y caballeros, empiezo la nueva traducción xD Va a ser un buen espacio de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo (Dios sabe lo que tardé en traducir este, y mira que estoy de vacaciones) pero haré lo que pueda por actualizar todo de cuando en cuando (sé que siempre digo lo mismo y nunca lo hago pero en fin...). Que empiece con esta historia no significa que vaya a dejar a medias Pequeño Camarada, por supuesto. Iré alternando un poco de esta y un poco de aquella, hasta que termine. También tengo permiso de Shadow. Kissed. Sophia. Belikova para traducir su historia Karaoke and Heartbreaks at the VA (sí, este año empiezo fuerte) y tengo que llevar mis calificaciones tan bien como siempre (es decir; en algún punto del trimestre voy a morir intentando seguir tres historias, traducir otras tres y manteniendo una media de 8,8) peeeeero como he decidido que cuando acabe el instituto quiero estudiar para dedicarme a traducir profesionalmente, voy a tener que conseguirlo xD Bueno, os dejo con el capi, que me enrollo como las persianas jajaja**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de inako :)**

- ¡Lissa! - gruñí mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre -. ¡Me voy una semana, no te voy a abandonar!

No debería haber dicho eso, porque me agarró con más fuerza incluso.

- ¡Pero no estarás aquí! - exclamó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era tan exagerada. Sabía que en el momento en que me fuera, estaría en la cama con Christian. Él le había permitido amablemente a Dimitri tomarse unos días libres, como Lissa había hecho conmigo.

Sentí a Christian detrás de nosotras.

- ¡Christian, apuesto a que nunca en mi vida he estado más feliz de verte! ¡Sálvame, te lo ruego! -. Gemí contra el hombro de Lissa. La sentí fruncir el ceño, pero relajó su agarre y me lanzó una mirada ofendida. Suspiré y le prometí que la echaría de menos -. Cuídamela, ¿eh? - le dije, y le di un ligero codazo.

Fingió que le dolía a horrores, pero yo ya había cogido mi maleta y me dirigía lentamente hacia el coche. Adivina cuál. Un Honda. Qué recuerdos me trae.

- Hey, hola camarada - le saludé con alegría.

Después de había tirado descuidadamente mi maleta en el asiento de atrás, fui al delantero a sentarme.

- Roza - me respondió Dimitri, y sus ojos centellearon.

Su mirada provocó que escalofríos recorrieran mi espina dorsal y apenas pude contener el impulso de mandar a la mierda el coche y correr a sus bra- Espera. De salir corriendo del coche y tirármelo. **(N/T:** **La autora utiliza un juego de palabras con run (out), que es correr (con 'out', salir corriendo) y screw, que traducido sería 'joder', tanto en el sentido de fastidiar, como de tener sexo. Traducido al español sonaba extraño, así que lo he dejado como mandar a la mierda y tirárselo.) **Eso suena mejor.

- Veo que aún no has dejado de escuchar esa música de mierda - me quejé. Música de los '80 de Europa del Este y novelas del Oeste. Él, por supuesto, me ignoró -. ¡Dimitri, quita esta mierda! - Exclamé dolorosamente.

- Rose - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -. Tienes que aprender a aceptar lo diferente.

Calla.

- Mira, yo te amo, pero de verdad que odio tus lecciones de vida Zen. No valen para nada.

No me respondió, pero le vi sonriendo a escondidas. Estaba mascullando insultos y maldiciones sobre su gusto musical cuando de repente, se me ocurrió una idea.

- Camarada - dije amorosamente -. Camarada.

Pareció sorprendido por el repentino cambio en mi voz, ya no digamos mi estado de ánimo.

- Camarada - repetí con efusividad.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Rosie? **(N/T: En español creo que no había ninguna referencia a esto, pero en la versión inglesa, al menos en el mundo de FanFiction, suele hacerse referencia a que a ella le molesta ser llamada Rosie.)**

_Vale. _Me tragaría las ganas de responderle a eso.

- Ah, camarada - dije con gentileza y acariciando la palma de su mano -. Te amo.

- Eh… Yo también te amo, pero dime qué tienes en la cabeza… - dijo divertido. No te vas a divertir por mucho tiempo, Dimitri.

- Enséñame un poco de ruso.

Empezó a sospechar, por supuesto.

- ¿El qué, exactamente? - preguntó.

Fingí dudar y empecé a jugar con sus dedos, largos, bonitos dedos. Céntrate, Rose.

- Palabrot-

- No - dijo antes de que terminara de decirlo.

- Por favor. Por favor. ¿Por favor?

Le di un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano a cada palabra.

- Rose - gruñó; y noté su vacilación, así que continué intentándolo. Me juré que le haría ceder.

- Dimitri.

- No me hagas esto - suplicó en voz baja.

Me acerqué un poco más, solo para oler su embriagante esencia.

- Entonces te castigaré - amenacé de mala gana, y fruncí las cejas.

Él sonrió con malicia.

- No puedes castigarme, Roza.

¡Hey! ¡Qué malo!

- ¡Sí que puedo! - exclamé ofendida, aunque con suficiencia.

Moví mis labios cerca de su oreja, y su pelo rozó mi piel con suavidad. Temblé.

- Roza - me advirtió es un suave gemido.

- ¿Mmm? - susurré en mi voz más sexy -. Enséñame a decir palabrotas en ruso o te haré… aguantar.

Pronuncié la última palabra lentamente, hasta que sonó como un gemido. Pero uno sensual. Sabía de sobra lo que hacía en él.

Confirmando mis pensamientos, tragó saliva con fuerza.

- Roza… No puedes… Hacer eso.

Oh, podía. Y lo haría. Y eso fue lo que le dije.

- Rose, por favor - suplicó desesperado -. ¡Tú ya dices demasiadas palabrotas!

- Paro si me enseñas.

- No, no lo harás - dijo haciendo una mueca.

Gemí.

- Dios, me conoces tan bien.

- Y ese es el por qué no te enseño.

Solté una palabrota a propósito.

- Rose.

- ¿Por qué tú sí que puedes decir palabrotas y yo no? - pregunté, todavía ofendida.

Obviamente, se estaba mofando de mí.

- Eres demasiado guapa como para decir esas cosas.

- ¿Y tú no? Honestamente, eres el camarada más atractivo que he conocido nunca.

Me reí.

- Bueno, tú tampoco estás nada mal - sonrió con suficiencia -. De hecho creo que eres la Roza más bonita que hay.

No te sonrojes, Rose. No lo hagas.

- Bueno, pues somos la pareja más hermosa que haya existido nunca. Pero no cuela, camarada. Todavía quiero que me enseñes.

- No - respondió.

- Vale - me encogí de hombros -. Así que te haré aguantar. Pan comido, de hecho.

Sabía que sería duro, ¡pero no pensaba dejarle ganar!

- Está bien - respondió después de una pausa. Le había visto dudar mucho, pero eso me pilló con la guardia baja.

- ¿Qué… has dicho?

- Dije que está bien, que me hagas aguantar.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

En blanco. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

- Porque sé que, de todas formas, no vas a ser capaz de resistirte a mis encantos - remarcó Dimitri.

Si no lo amara, lo habría llamado hijo de puta en este mismo instante.

- Tú… Tú… - estaba realmente sorprendida -. Tú… ¿Crees en serio que puedes ganar a Rose Hathaway? - Exclamé.

- Absolutamente.

Me quedé de piedra.

- No puedes.

- Sí puedo.

- No.

- Sí puedo.

- No.

- Puedo.

- ¡No!

- Entonces dame pruebas.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?

- Intentaré que no seas capaz de aguantar, y si tengo éxito, no te enseño y no puedes decir palabrotas por lo que queda de año. Si resistes el resto de nuestras vacaciones, lo cual dudo, te enseñaré lo que quieras.

Uf. ¿Iba a tratar de llevarme a la cama? ¿Y tenía que resistirme? Me da a mí que no.

- Eso es… muy injusto.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

- Porque… Tú… Yo… No… ¡Una _semana_! - jadeé.

- Básicamente.

Necesité un minuto para recomponerme. Nos tomábamos una semana libre, y no íbamos a hacer el amor ni una sola vez. Es cruel y enfermo. Ni hablar.

_Pero Rose Hathaway no puede perder, nunca lo ha hecho, _susurró una pequeña y molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Tragué saliva.

- Trato hecho. Pero quiero algo más. Si gano, no puedes escuchar nada de esa música cuando yo esté a tu alrededor. Si pierdo, lo cual no va a ocurrir, te compraré un CD y una novela del Oeste.

- Y leerás una - añadió.

- Eh, eso no es… - vi la expresión de su cara -. Vale, hay trato.

Sacudimos las manos, lo que, como siempre, me hacía débil. Recosté la cabeza en el cristal, cansada de repente, pero divertida. Esto iba a ser gracioso.

Miré como el día daba paso al crepúsculo. La cercanía de la noche me hizo sentir un desesperado anhelo por el roce de Dimitri, sus besos o él diciendo que me ama. Instintivamente supe que a él le ocurría lo mismo, así que entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

- ¿Dimitri? - murmuré mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi palma.

- ¿Sí?

- Dime que me amas.

Sonrió en silencio y llevó mi mano a sus labios. Sentí su fría respiración en mi piel.

- Te amo, Roza - murmuró, besando las yemas de mis dedos -. Como a nada en el universo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor al instante, y cuando murmuré que le amaba también, me sentí completa de nuevo. Aquellos eran los momentos por los que valía la pena vivir. Me sentía segura en su agarre mientras el crepúsculo dio paso a la oscura noche y los faros de los coches eran la única fuente de luz entre los copos de nieve que caían en los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Dios, a veces me pongo muy sentimental.

Nuestro trayecto, si es que era posible, se volvió más boscoso. Parecía hacer que el espacio disminuyera entre Dimitri y yo, haciéndome perder la jodida apuesta.

- No es justo - gruñí -. ¿Te haces una idea de lo difícil que es? - grité, y golpeé la ventana con el codo -. Mierda - balbucí cuando me di cuenta de que dolía -. Intentar no pensar en ello hace que piense aún más en ello.

Dimitri se rio entre dientes.

- ¡Tú empezaste!

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré enfadada.

- Pero solo porque eres un cabezota. Y ahora mira lo que ha pasado - hice una pequeña pausa -. Me aburro - él sonrió de nuevo -. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - pregunté desesperada.

Me cogió de la mano para infundirme calma.

- Una hora.

Él siempre respondía tan rápido y calmado.

- Joder - solté intencionalmente. Sacudió la cabeza -. Voy a dormir un rato. Christian me levantó a las seis.

Dimitri suspiró por mi lenguaje, pero yo ya había cerrado los ojos y me sumí en un sueño profundo casi inmediatamente.

- Rose - enterré mi cara en algo duro y vítreo -. Roza - ¿Qué pasaba? - Roza, despierta.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - gemí.

- Sí, y por eso tienes que levantarte.

Mi dios ruso estaba inclinado hacia mí y su sedoso cabello acariciaba mi mejilla. Temblé y abrí los ojos, solo para ver a la más hermosa y perfecta criatura que la Madre Naturaleza había creado ante mí.

- Jesús, eres una obra maestra, camarada. Esta semana va a ser jodidamente dura.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta; su olor hacía que quisiera arrastrarle a la cama y-

- Vamos, sal del coche - sonrió -. Rose, bienvenida a Gatlinburg, en Pigeon - dijo ayudándome a bajar del coche.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¡Lissa era cruel! ¿Cómo pudo reservarnos una habitación en una cabaña y esperar que nosotros no hiciéramos… eso? No, no me podía hacer esto. Más le valía que no. Mierda.

- ¡La voy a matar! - exclamé, lo que hizo que Dimitri me mirara asustado.

- ¿A quién?

- A la princesa Drag- ¡A la reina! - chillé -. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? - exclamé; y le expliqué los motivos de mi frustración.

- Ya fuiste acusada de asesinar a la reina una vez, ¿es que no fue suficiente? Y además, ella no podía saberlo - la defendió.

- Eso no cambia nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y agarró mi mano congelada.

- Vamos adentro.

Sí, así podrás tentarme en privado, ¿no? De todas formas, cogí mis maletas y me arrastré a la cabaña, que me recordaba dolorosa y maravillosamente a la de St. Vladimir.

Dimitri, por supuesto, estaba justo detrás de mí.

- Buenas tardes - saludó amablemente a la rubia con aspecto de Barbie que estaba detrás del puesto de recepción.

Ella se tomó su amabilidad de manera equivocada y sonrió soñadora, sin dedicarme una sola mirada.

Carraspeé y la rubia por fin me prestó algo de atención, aunque enfadada, por supuesto.

- Damos la jodida llave, por favor - gruñí. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando le dedicó otra mirada llena de amor a mi dios ruso antes de darse la vuelta a la estantería donde se encontraban las llaves.

- Gracias - dije con dulzura, y cogí a Dimitri de la mano posesivamente.

La expresión de la rubia se ensombreció. Sentí su mirada como cuchillas en mi espalda, pero empujé a Dimka rápidamente a las escaleras.

- ¡Roza! - siseó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mis celos le divertían obviamente -. ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó.

Hice una mueca.

- ¡Los hombres sois de lo peor! ¡Ni siquiera has notado cómo te miraba esa mujer!

Sacudió la cabeza, pero seguí empujándolo hacia delante.

Un minuto después, llegamos a la habitación. Era bastante acogedora. Bueno, vale. Muy acogedora. Por no mencionar lo atrayente que era la cama…

Para. _Para de pensar en eso, Rose. _Vas a tener que tomar una ducha e ir directa a la cama. Es decir, a dormir. Pan comido.

- Me voy a la ducha - murmuré cogiendo el pijama.

- ¿Te apetece que te acompañe? - preguntó obscenamente.

- Buen intento, camarada. Buen intento. Pero no, gracias - hizo una mueca -. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Vas a tener que intentarlo con más ganas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una gran y sórdida sonrisa.

- Vale - susurró dando un paso hacia mí.

- ¡No! - grité -. ¡No… te muevas!

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero no se movió del sitio, que era lo que importaba.

- Roza, Roza. Si no eres capaz de resistir estando a cinco pasos de mí, ¿cómo planear aguantar cuando nos vayamos a dormir?

Fruncí el ceño. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

- Pensaré en ello más tarde. Pero ahora deja que me duche - abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le corté rápidamente -. _Sola._

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí - replicó.

- ¡Sería mucho más fácil si me enseñaras a decir palabrotas en ruso! - le grité de camino al baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la traducción. Llevo con él desde la última vez que actualicé una historia (ya ni recuerdo cuál fue la última, creo que ¡Cazados!, pero a saber xD sé que soy una lenta) y a ver si puedo subir algo de Pequeño Camarada pronto. Después a ver si sigo con esta y las que escribo yo... Pero eso tendrá que esperar a Febrero :D (Tres trabajos y examen de Historia... desgraciadamente tienen prioridad ahora mismo). Bueno, y que os guste a todos los que seguís esta traducción :) Un beso a todos ;)**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de inako ~**

Me encantan las apuestas.

En serio. Siempre gano, y por tanto, consigo lo que quiero. No puedo recordar ninguna apuesta que haya perdido. Pero considerando mi situación actual… Es posible y bastante probable y casi de seguro _y _casi con certeza que voy a arruinar la reputación de Rosemarie Hathaway. Lo cual es malo. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

¿O sí puedo? Es decir, ¿estaría justificado perder bajo estas circunstancias?

No. No debo pensar en ello. Eso haría que Dimitri tuviera una sonrisa permanente, llena de burla y autosatisfacción. Oh, y me olvidaba de Christian. Nunca pararía de reírse a mi costa. Nunca jamás. Lissa probablemente se reiría tontamente de sus bromas superficiales y, oh, Abe estaría muy decepcionado. _Apuesto_ a que él nunca ha perdido una apuesto, pero, por supuesto, se reiría de… las condiciones de la mía con Dimitri. Mi madre nunca se enteraría y Adrian tampoco. Mi relación con él aún estaba en terreno peligroso. Complicada, por así decirlo.

Pero, de todas formas, no podía permitir que ocurriera. Christian me dejaría en ridículo por el resto de mi vida. Tengo que luchar. Luchar contra Dimitri, que es bastante imposible, pero aun así. Podía hacerlo. Lo he derrotado antes. Tengo que conseguirlo. Y hacer que Abe se sintiera orgulloso. Oh. ¿Desde cuándo quería impresionar a Zmey?

Me revolví en las sábanas, suspirando y dividida entre dejarme llevar o seguir luchando. La razón de mis pensamientos yacía en el otro lado de la cama, probablemente urdiendo un plan con el que joderme hasta que cediera. Y precisamente ese pensamiento me hizo decidirme: iba a luchar. No iba a permitir que este calculador, aunque sexy y guapísimo y demás hombre ganara.

Sentí sus furtivos dedos moverse lentamente bajo las sábanas, trazando su camino hacia mi culo. Cerré los ojos, intentando no rodar hacia él y hacer lo que viene después. Por supuesto, él no se rindió. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos rozar suavemente mi cadera y deslizarse por mi estómago. Di un respingo.

- Dimitri - dije con el ceño fruncido -. Para.

Sé que sonrió. Le conocía demasiado bien.

- Sabes - comencé -. Podría denunciarte por acoso sexual.

Sus dedos pararon de inmediato. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Rose: 1, Dimka: 0.

- ¿Lo harías? - murmuró contra mi espalda. Mi autocontrol volvió a estar a punto de romperse.

- N-no - solté, y comencé a preguntarme cuánto me costaría resistir el desvestirme si le diera un beso de buenos días. No es… No es como si no fuéramos a besarnos en una semana entera, habría perdido una apuesta así seguro.

Me di la vuelta, insegura sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando vi de reojo sus facciones mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era _guapísimo._ Su pelo estaba revuelto, pero se lo había colocado detrás de las orejas, _otra vez,_ y yo tan solo quería tocarlo, y acariciarlo, y pasar mis dedos por él para sentir su suavidad, abrazando mi piel con aquella seda y-

- Me da que no estás consiguiendo resistir muy bien - sonrió con suficiencia.

Parpadeé y me di cuenta de que estábamos a una pulgada el uno del otro, mi mano en su mejilla, preparada para acercarme a su rostro.

- Oh - jadeé, pero no aparté la mano.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

- Venga, Rose - susurró finalmente.

Lucía una casi imperceptible pícara sonrisa que provocó que me pusiera en guardia otra vez. Le di una mirada apacible y mi traicionero dedo se deslizó desde el hueso de la mandíbula a su boca, a su barbilla, y luego a su cuello, parando en su torso desnudo. Me provocó un sentimiento de anhelo doloroso. Podía tocarle, saborearle, besarle, pero no podía sentirle por completo. Antes, nuestro amor era más o menos platónico, pero desde la cabaña, mi deseo por Dimitri y su cuerpo en sí habían crecido, y ahora, estando tumbada entre estas sábanas, si fuerza de voluntad para resistirme era lo único que nos mantenía separados. Habíamos estado separados un mes, tal vez dos; pero era nuestro trabajo. Y ahora que estábamos finalmente juntos, quería sentirle más que nunca.

Dimitri ya no parecía divertido, sino desesperado por tenerme; y me di cuenta de que él sí que creía que podría aguantar toda la semana.

Coloqué mi mano en su cálido pecho y él me rodeó la cintura con el brazo, sosteniéndome más cerca. Ya no estaba interesado solo en ganar la apuesta; me deseaba, y en sus ojos se reflejaba no sólo la lujuria animal que nublaba nuestras mentes de vez en cuando, sino algo más dulce que eso. Dimitri deslizó su mano a mi estómago, sobre mi busto, ligeramente sobre mis pechos; lo que me provocó un escalofrío y me hizo suspirar de gusto. Sus dedos se pararon en mi mejilla, rozando ligeramente el pelo sujeto detrás de la oreja y casi pude sentir la carne de gallina de su brazo mientras lo hacía. Su piel parecía ser perfecta junto a la mía; era suave y se sentía correcta.

Enterré mis uñas con delicadeza en su hombro y me acerqué un poco más, lo suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro y hacer que nuestras narices se tocaran. Dimitri rozó la suya contra la mía y cerré los ojos para experimentar y sumergirme en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sentí su respiración en mi mejilla cuando levantó la cabeza un poco y apoyó la cara contra la mía. Nuestras mejillas se tocaban y Dimitri ladeó la cabeza para apoyar sus labios en mi piel. Sentí su boca moverse de mi pómulo a mi sien, depositando un suave beso, y de allí a mi frente, nariz, barbilla y frenó justo encima de mis labios. Estaba menos de una pulgada cuando abrí los ojos; incapaz de mantenerlos más tiempo cerrados.

Puede que parezca exagerado, pero su belleza me sorprendía y me hacía suspirar cada vez que le miraba.

Jadeé y lentamente moví los dedos, temblando, hacia su cuero cabelludo. Los pasé por su pelo, oh, tan suave. Vacilamos a la hora de besarnos porque, Dios, el momento era tan dulce y hermoso que queríamos que durase para siempre. Así que, con mis dedos enterrados en su pelo y los suyos en mi mejilla, nos acercamos más cada vez, con lentitud, hasta que los dos sentimos el suave roce de los labios del otro en los nuestros y se volvió más fuerte y cercano a cada momento. Cuando nuestros labios estuvieron tan trabados que no podíamos ni alejarlos, ni juntarlos más, ni acercarlos, nos rendimos. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien el tener su piel contra la mía otra vez que ya no era sexo lo que quería; era algo más. Y mientras Dimitri deslizó sus dedos otra vez por mi pelo, me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba presionado complemente contra el mío. Mi brazo se encontraba en su envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su espalda y abrí mis labios para permitir que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Otra oleada de éxtasis recorrió mi cuerpo y tuve un escalofrío por la que fue la segunda o tercera vez en la mañana. Le oí gemir de gusto y presionó su torso desnudo incluso más cerca de mis pechos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, atontada por su intoxicante esencia. Olía a menta, lavanda, brownies, e incluso a esa esencia de la piel de los bebés; tal vez un poco a café, o una de esas maravillosas lociones de hierbas, coco y lluvia mezclados en uno, y su propia y perfecta esencia de Dimitri Belikov. Era casi capaz de coger el Sol y la felicidad que me hacían la persona más afortunada de la Tierra, solo siendo besada y abrazada por su piel, cabello, labios y su oh, su amor.

Por cierto, hablando de olores, me encanta el de las tiendas, en serio. Y de los bolsos de Luis Vuitton.

Dimitri se retiró con delicadeza, tanta que aun sentía sus labios sobre los míos y me observaba con una mirada tan intensa que me sentí la persona más importante de la historia del mundo. Era una emoción maravillosa extendiéndose por cada nervio de mi cuerpo, magnífica, incierta, embaucadora. Su ternura era casi tangible y simplemente nos quedamos allí tumbados, mirándonos el uno al otro. Era como el vínculo que Lissa y yo solíamos compartir; solo que más íntimo y personal.

Oh, Dios. Me estaba poniendo muy emocional.

- Dimitri - susurré en su oído -. Podemos seguir besándonos, pero prométeme que no intentarás… hacer _eso._

Casi sonrió.

- Está bien. Lo juro por nuestro amor - murmuró.

Las comisuras de mis labios automáticamente formaron una sonrisa mientras rodaba encima de él.


End file.
